Cat Life
by Ben Firebird
Summary: Just a small story about what the cat Tora might be thinking when the ninjas chase her around.


I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters in the series.

Cat Life

'Why can't those kids leave me alone, they been chasing me for the last few hours and I will not return to that crazy lady, this time I will get away from her and get my freedom' Tora thought, as she ran down the street with the pink hair girl right behind her, she hurried turned and ran in to an alley and over a fence, where she took a look back and saw the girl come over the fence too, 'I have to get away from her!' she thought as she began running even faster.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" Someone yelled, the cat looked in front of her and saw three blond kids, that looked exactly the same, coming right at her, she again change direction so the three blond kids tumble together.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA! IT GOT AWAY AGAIN!"

Tora heard the pink hair girl yell at the poor blond teen that was now resting on the street. "Hey is not my fault that stupid cat is fast!" The boy said back as he stood up again and looked around for the cat.

'Hey I'm not stupid, stop insulting me kid, I don't insult you" the cat thought, as she sat there looking at them.

"There it is Sakura-chan!" The blond yelled as he again saw her.

'Ahhh damn it! Why didn't I ran away when the blond idiot was down?' Tora thought, as she took off as fast as she could with the two teens right on her tail.

She took another look back and saw that the blond kid was running on all fours just like she was, what was up with that? 'Good God humans can be so strange'

"Get back here you stupid cat!" The blond boy yelled loudly.

The cat took another look back at the blond boy, 'yeah right, get real kid! there is no way I'm going back to that fat lady, why the hell did I have to end up with her of all people! Why couldn't I have got a cute small girl that could be nice to me and pet me normal, those hugs that ugly lady gives hurts like hell' the cat thought when suddenly a black hair boy jump down in front of her.

'Ohh no not another one' she thought as the newcomer reach out after her, she hurried jump over the black hair ones hand and ran of as fast as she could, 'I will get my FREEDOM!'

"Why didn't you grab him Sasuke-Idiot?!" The blond boy yelled loudly, as the cat ran away with the black hair one looking after her.

"Lets just get it" the black hair one said in a none caring tone, and ran after the cat, with the two others right behind him.

'Damn them! I have to find somewhere to hide' the cat thought, as the blond and the pink hair ones throw themselves after her.

'I will not be capture this time!' Tora thought as she ran even faster, the two teens landed next to each other and looked back up after her. 'I'm getting away! I'm getting away' she thought happily as he ran between the legs of the black hair one.

She was about to ran down another alley when suddenly there where about fifteen of that blond kid and she was completely surrounded.

'OH NO! I have to get away from them' she thought as she looked around for an exit, but there was no way she could get away as all of them jump at her at ones, and she was now again capture the rest of the blond kids disappear and there was only one back, the one that now had her in his grip.

"I got it! I GOT IT! AWWW DAMN IT!" The blond yelled loudly when the cat scratch both of his hands in a last attempt to get away from the boy, but the boy didn't let go, if anything he tighten his grip on the cat. Suddenly some mask man with a small orange book in his hand, landed next to them.

"Good work team, lets go give it back" the man said not once looking up from the book.

'BACK! Please not that! I will do anything! Please don't take me back to her!' The cat thought desperately, but the humans of course didn't heard it, she was after all a cat.

She did every thing she could to get away biting, scratching and miaowing loudly, but she couldn't get out of the blond boy's grip, so she had no choice but to be taken back to her owner.

'Someday I will get my freedom, you just wait and see. Someday I will be free as a bird' the cat thought determined, as the four people took her back to the fat crazy lady.

The End


End file.
